The Colors Of The Wind
by SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl
Summary: All the little taangy moments, thoughts, snippets and conversations between or about Toph and Aang. Taang. Way better than the juice.


**Yeah so this was random and to show my love for the pairing Taang, I decided to make this. It's just a collection of snippets. Conversations, narrations, etc, etc. And just a heads up; these aren't in any specific order. So, he might be with her in some, and others he might not. They might be older and younger. You're the judge. So yeah…just read. And please…tell me what you think. And…**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**1. Introductions**

When Toph first joined the team and demanded that Sokka give her belt back but missed as he threw it down, Aang knew that his adventure would only get more interesting.

**2. Moment**

The moment he heard her, he was captivated. The moment he _saw_ her, he was in love.

**3. The Sun**

Toph couldn't see but she was pretty sure that Aang's smile was as bright as the sun.

**4. The Moon**

He loved the moon but he loved it even more when it reflected off her pale eyes.

**5. The Stars**

As she sat in his lap and leaned against his chest, he looked up at the stars and whispered softly, "Aren't they beautiful?"

"I'm blind, idiot!"

**6. The Sky**

He had always loved the sky. She now hated it as she clung to him. He laughed, doing a corkscrew through the clouds.

**7. Dead**

"Please don't be dead! Please!! Aang, wake up!" Tears began to fall onto his face. Toph sobbed gently and finally whispered, "I love you." Aang smiled and sat up despite his injury, "I love you too!" "You freakin _IDIOT_!!," she screamed as she punched him. He laughed. "You could've been-" he cut her off and brought her into a deep kiss. "But I'm not," he said softly.

**8. Alive**

As he pounded into her and she moaned his name, he never felt so alive.

**9. Fireworks**

"I'm sorry Toph!! I'm so sorry!!" Aang tried to reason with her but she was already building a thick earth tent as she covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut. She trembled slightly and he hugged her to him. "I forgot about your sensitive ears," he whispered. She stopped shaking and relaxed.

"So…can you make a hole so I can still see the firewo-?"

"_NO!!_"

**10. Dark**

She would never admit it but she was truly afraid when his dark side came out, when his eyes would glow with his anger and he would wreak havoc on everything…including her.

**11. Light**

He didn't like it either but he was grateful that she knew how to bring him back into the light.

**12. Heaven**

It was times like these when Toph was in his lap and against his chest and he could breathe in her scent that it felt like heaven.

**13. Hell**

Even though she was supposed to be mad at him, it still hurt like hell not to have his arms around her. She clutched the sheets tighter around her and tried to go to sleep.

**14. Swimming…or Trying**

"It's not that I'm scared of water," Toph said, shaking. He wrapped a fluffy towel and then his arms around her. She leaned back and relaxed, "It's just that…water scares me," she mumbled. Water lapped up and splashed on her foot and she retracted it, whimpering slightly. Aang just sighed.

**15. Lightning**

It felt like lightning. It was so electrifying when he touched her like that.

**16. Thunder**

Toph hated thunder and she winced as it boomed around her tent. Aang's arms tightened around her waist as he whispered, "It'll be alright."

**17. Rain**

"You know, that's really cliché," Aang pointed out as he listened to the story Katara told them but Toph shrugged, "Every girl wants her kiss in the rain."

**18. Horizon**

He smiled as he felt a kick in her stomach because the future that was always on the horizon was slowly becoming closer…

**19. Lessons**

It wasn't like he enjoyed her screaming as he tried to get her into the lake but more that her clinging onto him in a bathing suit was worth it. He grinned.

**20. Alone**

"There's a difference between being alone and being lonely, Aang," Toph said. "Right now, we're alone. Are you lonely?"

"Definitely not," he smiled and kissed her.

**21. Lonely**

"What's wrong with Aang??" Sokka asked Katara as he looked over the campfire at the boy. Katara glanced over at him too, "Toph got mad at him. He's lonely." The young boy sighed sadly and looked towards Toph's tent yet again.

**22. Laugh**

He was embarrassed, sure, but as he slowly climbed out of the lake, he couldn't help but smile for he had made her laugh.

**23. Cry**

He tried to ignore the pain in his heart as he heard her cry. "I'll be okay," he whispered. She continued to feel around the countless gashes on his torso as they waited for Katara, tears streaming down her face as she did so.

**24. Scream**

Aang sighed and tried to reason with Toph over her screams, "It's not that big of a deal! Just let me get. This. Thorn. Out. TOPH!!"

**25. Whimper**

He held her tight and tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes as she whimpered in pain, holding her foot. "It was just a thorn, Toph."

"Shut up!"

**26. Can we Keep Him??**

"What the hell is that!?" Sokka screamed dramatically, pointing at the growling creature. Toph held up the baby badgermole, "Can we keep him??"

"NO!!" Sokka immediately yelled. Toph ignored him and looked at Aang expectantly. "Of course!!" he chirped happily. "Now everyone has a pet except Katara. What kind do you want? An otterrabbit?" He turned to his friend as Sokka groaned and smacked his forehead.

**27. Dry**

Her mouth went dry as Aang mumbled those 3 words against her neck.

**28. Wet**

Toph hugged him tightly to her chest and gasped as the wetness seeped through her shirt. Aang's body began to shake as he clung onto her tighter, choking and trying to breathe around his sobs.

**29. Independent**

Toph grimaced in pain and tried to sit up. "Stop," he whispered, bandaging her stomach. He pushed her back down. "It's okay to depend on other people. You don't have to be so independent all the time."

"Okay, Twinkletoes," she said, smirking. "But only this time."

**30. Vegetables**

"Eat your vegetables…come on! You can do it, Mako!" Aang said excitedly, trying to feed the little boy in the chair. He shook his head. Aang scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well…if you don't want to…Toph? Does he have to eat his-?"

"Yes!! Gosh, Aang, be a man! You airbenders let people walk all over you," a voice came from the other room.

**31. Morning**

"Good morning, Toph," Aang said cheerfully, hugging her from behind. A wall of earth immediately came between them and threw him into a tree. He groaned in pain and slowly flipped himself upright as he dazedly watched her walk away. "Okay…maybe tomorrow then…"

**33. Night**

"Good night," he whispered gently. He kissed her cheek and she smiled slightly as she rolled over, already asleep, "G'night," she mumbled.

**34. Evil**

Toph sat there, unbelieving as she felt around. One word went through her mind as she realized that she was surrounded with water. "Evil," she said before she launched into a screaming fit. Back on the shore, Aang rolled around with laughter.

**34. Tough**

She shook with effort and glared at Aang, "I'm f-fine! I don't need you to t-take care of me." He shook his head, "I do it because I want to, not because I think you need my help. You don't have to be tough all the time. I'm here," He whispered and she finally broke down and sobbed into his shoulder.

**35. Rough**

"My God, Toph, you don't have to be so rough all the time," Aang complained as Toph forced herself onto his lap and attacked his mouth.

**36. Dream**

"Thank the Spirits. It was only a dream," Aang sighed as he realized Toph was still there.

"Oh man!! It was only a dream!" Toph complained, fingering her lips as she stared at the boy across the camp.

**37. Reality**

He suddenly wanted to escape reality as he watched her kiss another boy.

**38. Wall**

She panted slightly as he pushed her against the wall and began assaulting her mouth.

**39. Memory**

"If my memory serves me correct," Aang started, standing in front of Toph, "Today's the day we met you last year, when you joined our team."

"And if MY memory serves ME correct," Toph said, throwing Aang away with her earthbending. "I was never someone who liked anniversaries!!" she yelled after him. But she smiled because inside she was flattered that he would remember something like that.

**40. Thoughts**

"A copper piece for your thoughts," Aang said cheerfully, holding out a copper piece. She raised an eyebrow, "Make it a silver piece."

"Okay," he said, sticking his tongue out as he dug into his pocket. He handed her a silver piece. "Fools and their money soon part," Toph smirked and walked away, leaving Aang to wonder why she was thinking that.

**41. Feelings**

"So…what are your…feelings…towards me??" Aang asked hopefully and nervously. He had just told her how he felt. "Eh…? Well…annoyed right now. I was SLEEPING!!" Toph screamed. He sweatdropped and then walked away dejectedly.

**42. Let go**

She sniffled and he patted her back again, just glad to hold her. A few more seconds passed by in silence, "You can let go now…"

"Never."

**43. But…**

"I knew this was a mistake," Aang said nervously as he put an arm around Toph. "B-But…you said you liked that floo- Katara," Meng said. "You moved on and you STILL don't like me?!"

**43. Predictions**

Toph yawned, bored already. Next to her, Katara bounced excitedly in her seat. Aunt Wu read Toph's answers carefully. She then read the deciphering scroll. She turned to Toph, "It says, 'Though you're tough as earth, you're opposite shall give birth to a whole, new you, you'll bring out the best in him too. He's the air you breathe and he takes over your dreams. On him, you'll depend. You'll be together till the end.' Hm…interesting."

"I thought predictions were the future not the past and present," Toph said uninterestedly. She spaced out as Aunt Wu hurriedly tried to come up with an explanation.

**44. Wisdom**

He always thought he was wise when it came to stuff like this. But as he carried all of her bags, he realized he was just a fool in love.

**45. Cold**

Toph always hated the cold but she didn't mind so much now that Aang was shivering with her.

**46. Warmth**

The warmth of his body over hers reminded her that she wasn't alone and she closed her eyes, forgetting all about the nightmare and going back to sleep.

**47. Break**

"Nobody will ever see me break," Toph had said one day, claiming that she was too tough for that but every time she did, Aang was there to fix her again.

**48. Air**

He was the air she breathed and the reason she lived.

**49. Water**

She gasped as he jumped into the shower behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she blushed. He grinned, "If anyone asks, we're saving water."

**50. Fire**

She felt as though she was on fire as he straddled her and kissed her until she felt breathless. "Aang!" she gasped, trying to breathe. He grinned and moved to her neck.

**51. Earth**

She was the earth that supported him; she kept him grounded.

**52. Obvious**

It should've been obvious, she kicked herself. Why would he ever love her when there was someone as beautiful as Katara, anyway?

**53. Against The Rules**

He pinned her down and rested his forehead against hers. "That's against the rules," she breathed. "I know," he grinned before claiming her lips.

**54. Pajamas**

Aang loved those hot nights when Toph's pajamas only consisted of a baggy shirt and no pants.

**55. Poster**

"Cool!" Aang exclaimed. "Now all of us are on wanted posters!" he said as if it was something to be celebrated. He turned to Toph and showed her the poster, "Now you're officially part of the team! See?"

"Not really," she said, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

**56. Deep in Thought**

In retrospect, she really should've known there'd be trouble when he looked like he was deep in thought because now, she was in the air on his glider with no earth under her feet and nothing but clouds for miles and miles.

**57. Swear**

Aang usually doesn't swear but he doesn't hesitate to when Toph plops down on his lap and squirms slightly, causing all the blood to rush down to his groin, "Damn," he groans as she moves again, causing him to buck his hips forward.

**58. When You're Gone**

"When I'm gone," she said, getting ready to leave to visit her parents. "Will you miss me??"

"When you're gone?" Aang asked, confusedly. She frowned, thinking he forgot. "I thought I was coming with you."

**59. Under The Sun**

They reminisced about all the good and bad times they had as they grew up under the sun.

**60. Every Morning**

He smiled and breathed in her scent as he realized he wanted to wake up to this every morning.

**61. Flip a Coin**

"Let's flip a coin to see our future!" Aang said at random, brandishing a coin in front of Toph. She sighed and agreed. "Okay: Heads, we'll be together forever. Tails, we'll flip again." Toph opened her mouth to say something but just shook her head. "It's heads!!" Toph rolled her eyes but kissed him back anyway.

**62. Intoxicated**

There was no other way to describe him as he smiled dazedly and hugged Toph tightly.

**63. Respect**

"Just try it, it's really good," Aang said, waving a piece of tofu in front of Toph.

"Aang," Toph said, an annoyed tone in her voice. "I respect your decision not to eat meat. Please respect MY decision not to eat fake meat."

**64. Red**

That's what she was seeing as she 'watched' the Kyoshi Island girls surround _her_ Aang, each of them trying to get a kiss from him.

**65. Sarcasm**

"It's nature's defense against stupidity," Toph explained when Aang demanded why she used it. Katara giggled as the boy glared.

**66. Wedding**

Aang fidgeted for the hundredth time at the altar, "Can't we just skip to when I kiss her?!" he demanded, cutting the priest off. Toph had to physically restrain him with a hand made of earth until the right moment.

**67. Never Alone**

"You're never alone, Toph," he said. "Remember that." And together, they fought off the enemies.

**68. She Falls Apart**

As she sadly walked away, lost and confused, he quickly attempted to put her back together.

**69. Say Something**

"Well…say something," she said. He picked his jaw up off the ground and looked her up and down again.

"You look…GORGEOUS!!" he said.

**70. Colors**

He had asked her why she loved songs and singing so much and she had explained that since she couldn't see, she wanted her own version of colors.

**71. Crush**

Toph couldn't understand why she ever had a crush on Sokka because he was NOTHING compared to Aang. Of course, a crush is nothing compared to love so I guess it balances out.

**72. Fantasy**

Every girl had a fantasy, a wish or an idea for that one perfect moment with her boyfriend and Toph smiled as she realized she was living it right now.

**73. Semi-Charmed Life**

Even though there was a war going on, Aang felt happy as he, Toph and the rest of the Gaang played around in the temple.

**74. Perseverance**

He punched the ground and forced himself to stand again as he watched her blood mix with the rain.

**75. Bed**

She knew it was all over as soon as she landed on the bed.

**76. Tick Tock**

Every second seemed to echo in his ears as they waited outside the room. _Tick!_ His hand twitched. _Tock! Smash!!_ A boulder crushed the clock. Later, after he woke up from his sedated sleep, the nurse came over, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

**77. Panic Attack**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Oh my gosh!! Is it a fire!? An earthquake?? Toph, grab Mako!! It's not safe!!" Aang screamed. Toph walked into the room and deadpanned, "He just woke up. Don't worry. I took care of it…"

**78. Beast**

As Aang skillfully avoided many spikes and tried to land while also avoiding huge stones and sinking sand, he remembered not to EVER talk to Toph in the morning when it's that time of the month.

**79. Names**

His names, though humiliating when she said them, were his and his only and that was enough for him.

**80. Looking For Safety**

When her hand entwined with his, he pretended not to notice how desperately she gripped it as the boat left the shore and the last of land and real earth.

**81. All Hope**

He thought it was lost until she came skating back on mounds of earth, looking like the master earthbender they knew she was. He and Sokka called out to her and she fell again and it was just like in the beginning.

**82. Paranoid**

She had asked him what was wrong but he just went in his tent, mumbling and seething about 'stupid hormonal teenagers all over MY girl.'

**83. Blind**

Aang was glad sometimes that Toph was blind because she couldn't see the blushes on his face when she hugged him…of course it didn't really help when she could hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

**84. Sunshine**

They laid out in the sunshine, chewing on grass and picking flowers and just being happy.

**85. Moonshine**

They stumbled around drunkenly as they drank it out of their cups.

**86. Dysfunctional**

That may have been what their family was but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**87. Trapped**

As her head landed on the pillow and his arms held her shoulders, she looked up to where he was, "Trapped," she mumbled, his breath tickling her as he came closer and closer.

**88. Pleading**

"Please, _please_ don't let this be real," Aang begged whatever spirits were listening as he stared at Toph. She lay unmoving on the ground, blood pouring out of a gash on her side. "Just please don't be real."

**89. One in a Million**

Toph always thought the chances of meeting a guy like Aang were a million to one. But, then, luck _was_ always on her side.

**90. Distractions**

As Zuko scolded and reminded him of the importance of firebending, he mumbled an apology and looked to the left, smiling widely at the girl sitting there.

**91. Thrills**

It was the simple thrills like riding on Appa as he flew through the sky and leaning back into Aang's chest that made life enjoyable.

**92. Staring**

Chills ran through her body as she felt his ever-watchful eyes on her and she smiled warmly.

**93. Denial**

As he watched her walk away and insisted that he didn't care, Zuko passed him, "Denial isn't just a river, you know."

**94. Dirty**

It amazed him to no end how she smelled so good when she was covered in what she called 'a healthy coating of earth.'

**95. Full**

They burst out laughing and the happiness swelled inside them and filled them up until it threatened to overflow.

**96. Stay**

He turned around to leave her tent but she grabbed his wrist and stared up at him sightlessly, "Stay," she said softly.

**97. Misfits**

He never really understood why they were called a group of _misfits_. Because really, they fit perfectly.

**98. Love Song**

As they lay in the grass, Toph's head on his shoulder, ("Play me a song," she said softly) Aang took out a flute and began to play _Colors of the Wind_.

**99. Pure**

It was with pure terror that he ran to her aid and pure _luck_ that allowed him to get to her before that lightning bolt did.

**100. Taang**

"Mmmm!! Taangy and sweet!" Aang complimented and Toph couldn't help but agree, though she felt a sense something akin to déjà vu.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. I really hope you liked it. I know most people usually only have a sentence but I don't know, I got too carried away, I guess? Lol, hopefully you still enjoyed it. If you did, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks.**


End file.
